


Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bets are placed. Dean and Castiel rise to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Blue. So vibrantly, deeply blue that it put the oceans and stars to shame. He suspected that if he were a woman he’d be envious of those eyes. As it was, he just admired them. They were intense, possessing more knowledge in that one gaze than Dean could ever hope to acquire. More than once they had pinned Dean on the spot with that piercing gaze.

Usually, he’d look away if Castiel’s staring became too intense. Not this time. No, this time, Dean was determined to meet those blue eyes head on without blinking or looking away. For once, it wouldn’t be him that would falter. 

“C’mon, Cas,” Kevin said from beside the former angel, peering between the two intently. 

“Dude, don’t distract them!” Sam hissed from across Kevin, standing on the other side of Dean and Castiel.

“Shut up, man, Cas isn’t gonna blink. You know he’s not. Dean’s gonna get owned and you’re gonna be cleaning my room and doing my laundry for the next month.” Kevin smirked, sure that victory was imminent.

“Would you both shut up?” Dean piped up. He would’ve glared at both of them, but obviously he couldn’t. “You chuckleheads aren’t the only ones with something riding on this.”

He wouldn’t say what he had riding on it, but if asked he probably would just to see them squirm and squawk at being given too much information. Big brother privilege. Make the younger siblings have to bleach their brains whenever he wanted.

Castiel’s lips curved in a small smile at the hunter’s words, knowing full well just what he and Dean had agreed upon in private before starting this little game of theirs. His face was as stoic as ever otherwise, though, meeting the other man’s green-eyed gaze with no signs of giving in. 

Kevin and Sam dutifully went silent, both men peering at Dean and Castiel with almost nervous anticipation. Both were thinking of what they stood to lose. Both were determined just as much as Dean was to come out of this with the upper hand.

Dean had been watching Castiel steadily for a while now, but he wasn’t sure just how long yet. His eyes were burning and he desperately wanted to close them. Yet in the entire time he’d been staring into those blue eyes, he hadn’t seen the mischief that was lurking in them that was suddenly there now. It caught him off guard, almost making him blink in surprise, but he managed not to.

Castiel let the small smile vanish, though that mischievous gleam lingered as he looked at Dean. The hunter’s suspicion rose. Would he do something that made Dean blink and lose? He wasn’t supposed to because they’d agreed, no distractions or attempted sabotage.

Those blue eyes stared into Dean’s until...Castiel blinked.

It was quick, almost unnoticeable, but the whoop from Sam and the groan from Kevin were enough to tell Dean that they’d both seen it happen.

“Yes! Enjoy being my maid for the next month, dude!” Sam said to Kevin as he clapped his brother on the shoulder to celebrate their victory.

“Aw man! Cas! Dude, what happened? You never blink! The hell was that?” Kevin facepalmed, having thought placing his bet with Castiel had been a sure thing.

The former angel looked reasonably chastised for losing, yet Dean could see the farce for what it was and was shocked, blinking rapidly. Castiel had lost on purpose. Son of a bitch.

“C’mon, Kevin, let me show you where I keep my laundry.” Despite Kevin’s protests, Sam dragged the prophet from the room, laughing.

“I demand a re-match!” Kevin’s shout was the last they heard of him as he was ushered down the hall.

“You did that on purpose,” Dean said without preamble, only to gain a smirk from Castiel in response.

“I will neither confirm nor deny your accusation, Dean.”

“Bullshit. You lost on purpose. What for?” he asked, crossing his arms as he studied the man across from him.

Castiel stepped forward, closing the distance between them and leaned in, his voice a low, gravelly purr in Dean’s ear. “Think of the terms of the bet, Dean. Are either of us really losers or winners all things considered?”

The hunter shivered as Cas’ breath caressed the sensitive skin of his ear, his body shifting slightly to lean into the former angel’s warmth. “Good point...”

“Now, I believe I owe you a back rub, a case of beer and a thorough worshipping of your cock?” The words went directly south for Dean, his jeans starting to become tight. A shudder ran down his spine with anticipation.

“Let’s just make it all of me instead of just my cock and I’ll have mercy and return the favor when you’re done...” Dean turned his head enough to let his teeth graze over the soft skin of Castiel’s neck, pleased when he earned a shiver from the shorter man.

“Deal.” That was his only warning before Castiel took Dean’s hand and dragged him down the hallway much like Sam had done with Kevin earlier.

Dean grinned as he followed Cas, already reaching up to unbutton his shirt with his free hand. He couldn’t even be bothered about not knowing if he’d have won the staring contest on his own or not.

He’d find out one day, he was sure. For now, though, he had more important matters to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
